


Mother's Day 1990

by Redgirl_78



Series: Always Have Been - More Than; The Story Continues [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgirl_78/pseuds/Redgirl_78
Summary: Sam gives a gift to the only mother he's ever known.





	Mother's Day 1990

** Mother’s Day    1990 **

The teacher finished passing out the small boxes filled with materials for the class craft project.  Walking to the front of the room, she waited until the chatter died down before picking up a piece of chalk and writing on the board.

**What does a mom do?**

“Okay everyone, what are some things a mom does for her kids?”

Hands went up around the room and the teacher started calling on kids.

“Tucks you in at night.”

“Reads to you”

“Takes care of you when you’re sick”

“Puts a band aid on your finger”

“Keeps you safe when you’re scared”

“Hugs you”

“Makes you food”

“Teaches you stuff”

“Ok that’s a pretty good list.  Now I want everyone to think about this list as we make our present for our moms.  I’ll come around and check on you as you work”

The students started working, putting together the pieces of the craft with eager hands.

Sam sighed and began to work.  His hands, more skilled than most children his age, used to loading ammo clips, tying complicated knots on hex bags, and replacing endless batteries in flashlights and other portable items, worked quickly. 

The teacher walked by his desk and paused for a moment.  She knew very little about Sam, but what she did know was sad.  He had an older brother, the family moved around a lot, and the father, well he didn’t exactly seem like the warm family type.

The teacher made sure not to look at any one child in particular as she spoke.  “Now these gifts don’t have to be given to your moms.  You can give it to your dad, or your grandma or anyone you want.  It’s up to you.  It should go to the person who takes care of you, does the things we posted on the board, someone you love.”

Sam cringed.  The idea of giving the gift to his dad made Sam sad.  Grandma? Sam couldn’t remember having one, although dad talked about them living with her for a while after. . . well after.  The more Sam thought about it the more he knew who he would be giving this to.  He just hoped Dean wouldn’t laugh too hard at it before he threw it away.

Dean was waiting for him after school like usual, and the boys began the short walk to the small house John had rented for them.

“Come on Sam, geez why you walkin’ so slow?” Dean turned around for the third time to wait for Sam to catch up to him.

“Sorry De.” Sam walked a little faster.

The Impala was sitting in the driveway when the boys got to the house.  John was standing at the kitchen table a large map spread out on the table.  Sam knew what that meant.  He was leaving on a hunt.

“Took your time getting’ home didn’t you?” John frowned “I have a job to get to and you two are puttin’ me off my schedule.”

“ ’s Sam’s fault.  Kid walks like he’s got lead in his ass.” Dean flopped on the couch turning on the small TV and began flipping through the pathetic choice of channels available.

John stood up and began packing up his maps, along with a large stack of papers strewn across the table.  “I’ll be back Sunday.  Monday at the latest.  You two stay in the house.  I went to the store and got enough food to last you so there’s no reason for you to go anywhere.  You listening to me?”

“Yes sir” Sam and Dean answered together

“Dean, you know the drill, salt the windows and doors, keep sharp, don’t let anyone in, only answer the phone when you see it’s me, if you don’t hear from me by Tuesday call Pastor Jim, and take care of Sammy.” John turned to see Dean’s head bobbing back and forth in a sarcastic imitation of John talking.

“DEAN! You might think this is funny but I am serious!”

Dean jumped turning to face John.  “Yes sir, sorry sir.  I was listening, really I was.”

“Good” John picked up his bags opened the door and walked out slamming it behind him.  Seconds later the Impala fired up and he was gone.

Sam looked at his backpack on the floor, thinking about the small box inside and the gift he’d so carefully worked on.  He sighed and sat on the couch next to Dean who was laughing at the Three Stooges short he’d found on TV.

The rest of the day was uneventful.  As was the next.  Sam spent his time reading and listening to Dean complain that a: he was bored, b: there was nothing on TV, c: he was bored.

Sunday morning Sam woke up to a strange smell.  A good smell.  Pancakes?  Sam wandered to the kitchen yawning and stretching.  When he got there, he was shocked to see Dean standing in front of the stove holding a spatula.

“Rise and shine Sammy!” Dean smiled as he stacked pancakes on a plate and handed them to Sam.

“Wow Dean.  What’s the occasion?” Sam began slathering butter over his steaming pancakes.

“Dunno, you just seemed like you’ve been kinda down lately.  Don’t like it when you’re sad Sammy.” Dean’s eyes were full of concern “ ‘s there been somethin’ wrong?”

Sam looked up at his brother.  Eleven years old, but with the responsibilities of a grown man.  Sam got up and dug through his backpack for the small box inside.  He took a deep breath and handed it to Dean.

“Happy Mother’s Day”

Dean looked confused then looked down at the little box.  On the top was a piece of paper, folded and taped to serve as a tag.  Inside printed neatly it read

**_To Dean_ **

**_Love Sammy_ **

Dean opened the box taking out a bracelet.  Small dark beads strung on a thin piece of leather.  Before he could say anything, a small sob caught his attention.

“ ‘s okay if you don’t like it. I know you’re not mom, but the teacher said we should give it to the person who takes care of us ‘n’ loves us.”

Dean held the bracelet in his hand, not sure what to say.

Sam looked up at Dean.  The second grader’s eyes shining with tears.  “You can just throw it away if you don’t like it.  I understand.  ‘s kinda stupid.”

“NO, Sammy, I love it!  Really I do.” Dean held the bracelet out to Sam smiling.  “Tie it on me.”

Sam wiped his eyes and began tying the bracelet on Dean’s outstretched wrist.  “Are you sure?  You’re not lyin’ to me?  Each bead is s’pposed to represent the stuff a mom does for us.  You do all that stuff for me.  You take care of me when I’m sick, you put me to bed, you cook stuff, you keep me safe . . . Dean are you sure you like it?”

Dean looked at the bracelet then back at Sam and smiled “I really love it Sammy, ‘n’ I’ll be proud to wear it ‘cause you made it for me.”

Dean grabbed Sam and hugged him tightly.  After a moment, he kissed Sam on top of the head then ruffled his hair. “Okay, these pancakes aren’t gonna eat themselves Sammy.  You want milk?  I think we have enough for you to have a glass.”  Dean turned his back, quickly wiping his eyes, hoping Sam didn’t see.

“De?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you”

“Love you too Sammy”


End file.
